


People's Opinions Don't Matter

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, bullimia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media attacks Tony's weight and he makes himself loose as much as possible. The team worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People's Opinions Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing to forget about my stress over the fact my virtual school courses are getting dropped because I haven't done them in weeks.
> 
> I'm panicking please help.

Tony sobbed, then took another swing from his bottle. His hand shook as he held the magazine, one of the many he had stashed around his workshop. Another swig, another article. "Tony Stark; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and a Total Fatass!" It was dumb, just people's opinions, but when it was the entire world's opinion, it was hard to deny.

Sure, he had gained some weight after joining the Avengers, but that's because they cared about him and were worried he was going to starve himself to death. But had he gained too much? He was still below the weight of the average man his age.

People still defended him, the team still did, but it got drowned out by hate and harassment. Interviews were the worst. Questions ranged from "how do you deal with all of this hate?" to "how much do you weigh now Mr. Stark?" One interview had started with the man (Tony blocked out the majority of that memory, details like names and dates were lost to him) asking him "have you gained more weight? Seems like it." Rhodey (sweet, precious Rhodey) had ushered him off stage (where he definitely did not cry) and proceeded to yell at the man on live television until he apologized and begged for his life.

He started losing weight. He didn't eat, and when he did it went straight to the toilet. His body protested it at first, shut down every so often, but soon it fell into a rhythm. Soon enough, he could count every individual rib on his chest. He was weak, he couldn't stand without blacking out, but he had lost the weight and more, so he was happy.

Steve was worried, _everyone_ was worried. He was a skeleton, he rarely left the lab, he looked worse than Steve before the serum and probably had just as many issues by now. Whenever anyone tried to bring it up he would snap at them. He avoided going out as much as possible, but when he did everyone jumped on him. Headlines popped up "Tony Stark; Walking Skeleton!" or "Look How Tony Stark Ruined Himself!" 

Steve eventually broke down after seeing Tony leave his lab. Tony was ghastly pale and he looked like he could be taken down by a gentle breeze (he probably could). He dragged Tony into his room and shoved him back onto the bed. His breathing came out in shuddered gasps and tears pricked the back of his eyes. Tony only looked, watched him with wide, empty eyes, watched him pace back and forth but said nothing. Steve finally took his seat across from Tony and crossed his legs underneath himself. Tony blinked, slowly, like he was about to fall asleep and he no doubt was.

"Tony, I know what people have been saying about you," Steve raised his hand to silence Tony when he tried to speak, "but I want you to know something. People's opinions don't matter. All that matters is what you think of you. And what you're doing to yourself isn't needed nor is it healthy. I want to help you get better. I'm worried about you, the team is too. Please Tony..." He eventually trailed off. A single tear had escaped, but a thumb had beat him to it. Tony wiped the tear from his cheekbone, and he was looking at Steve with eyes that he couldn't read.

"Okay," a short answer came, croaked out in a rough voice. Steve felt his pulse jump as Tony's hand stayed where it was and stroked his cheek in a sensual manner. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out and his mind was totally blank, so he snapped his jaw shut. Suddenly, chapped lips covered his own in a passionate kiss. Steve grunted in surprise, but soon gained enough sense to kiss back.

Things got better. Tony got to eating three meals a day, and snacks in between. He and Steve confirmed their relationship on live television. They let the world know all hate of any kind would be ignored.

None of this happened overnight. It took almost two years, in fact. But Tony got better, and now here they are, still fighting evil like never before.


End file.
